A Storm of Sunflowers
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: this is how I think Hana Kimi would be if it was in the world of Naruto... please enjoy, will only update this story once a week or I will try.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I guess I should introduce myself… my name is Hinata Hyuuga; I live in the United States of America. Though, I am of Japanese descendent… when I was last in Japan, I was about twelve when we were visiting my grandparents. Though, while my parents had gone out, I was watching some TV while I waited for them to come back… and what I had seen amazed me…_

_I saw the kendo tournament, and I was amazed at the one contestant…_

_He moved with such grace and form I never thought that it would be possible… I wasn't one for sports or anything but seeing that show… for seeing him for the first time I felt like my whole life had changed… this, is my story and how I met my idol…_

It was a beautiful day in Japan; it was around eleven, maybe even eleven thirty… the sun was high, the wind was blowing gentle through the air. In fact, it was so nice that it was a perfect day to be in school, though they didn't notice that there was one student that was late…

A teen was running through the school grounds, the teen had long blue hair tied back in the middle of her back, her lavender eyes shining with panic as she ran to the doors of the school. Her small and frail looking body looked ready to fall over, yet at the same time was strong enough to endure this long run. Her uniform a shirt long sleeved jacket over a white shirt, a blue tie around her neck and brown plaid pants that hung around her legs. Her jacket had four gold buttons going down the front, two gold buttons on the cuffs and of course, to finish the jacket was the symbol of the school over the left breast, a leaf with a swirl in the center.

She ran so fast, that it was amazing her black dress shoes did not make her trip, for they were not made for running such long distances or, for running at all.

_'I can't believe this! I'm late, stupid plane, why did it have to land so late on my first day here? I still have to unpack all of my things too to make matters worse! And then there's my roommate, who will that be? Will they like me? Will everything be alright?'_ thought the girl as she ran even faster.

Shaking her head, Hinata hoped that she would be able to get to class soon, she didn't want to afford anymore than she already had…

Shaking her head, the young woman finally entered the school and quickly, changed her shoes at the locker that she was given from her paper changing her black shoes for matching white ones before quickly locking it up and running away from the shoe lockers and hoping to get to class.

The young woman didn't know if the class was where it should be, since in a few schools that she had heard from different people had said that sometimes people try to trick you with fake classrooms on different floors. Though, was that even true?

Finally, making a sharp turn, the young woman yelped as she bumped into someone and fell over screaming. Rubbing her face, she said "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"You sounded like a girl…" said a male voice as he helped up the young woman.

She couldn't help but gulp out of fear, she didn't have time for this right now… Shaking her head, she broke free of the man's grip and ran down the hall hoping to get to her class; she was already late… what was the worst thing that they could do to her? Sides, it wasn't her fault that her plane was late landing anyway… Shaking her head, she finally arrived at her class… room 1 – C.

Opening the door, the teacher turned to stare at her as he asked "may I help you?"

"I'm the transfer student, Hyuuga Hinata, I'm so sorry that I'm late, my flight was delayed so I was late landing here…" Hinata said in a slightly deeper voice, trying to sound a little manly… for she was in an… _'All boy's school…'_

The teacher nodded and stared at the new student as he calmly said "alright Hyuuga-kun, but tell me this… where is your school bag?"

Hearing that, made Hinata's eyes widen in shock when she didn't feel her bag in her hand. Looking around, she wondered what she was going to do without her bag that had all of her papers in it… even the things that she didn't need anyone to find out! Such as her, being well… a girl… as she tried to think about the last location about her bag, she figured that maybe she lost it when she bumped into that guy… but where could he be now? There is no way that he would know where to find her, she was doomed!

"Yo, you're the guy that bumped into me, here… you dropped this." Said a familiar male voice as an arm stretched out in front of her, holding out her bag, with her name on the front in gold stitching. She didn't expect someone to be able to find her, let alone bring her bag back for her.

Turning around, she blinked her lavender eyes up at a tall man… wearing the same uniform as she did… he had spiky blonde hair… ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on both cheeks… and of course, she could faintly make out stubble that was on his chin, as if he hadn't shaved for a while… it… it was Naruto Uzumaki! She remembered him from the show she saw as a kid!

He was her inspiration for sure; Naruto was the man that got her into sports, to not be ashamed of how the human body was while participating in a sporting event. Because of him, she had practiced for the track team and was the captain from her old school.

"Uzumaki, why were you late today?" asked the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

"I was cleaning my room; just moving a few things aside is all, believe it!" Said Naruto before shoving the bag into Hinata's chest before walking over to one of the empty desks in the room… Hinata frowned, wondering why he would be cleaning a room… Sighing softly, the young woman set her bag down only to blink when the bell rang which told everyone they had free time… They could do whatever they wanted.

Looking over at the other empty desk, she saw that her desk was… right next to Naruto's! Looks like part of her dream was coming into motion for sure, grinning from ear to ear, the young woman sat down and stared at Naruto from the corner of her eye, wondering what she could say or even how to say it…

Taking a deep breath, the young woman turned in her seat and held out a hand and had a soft smile on her face. "Hello Uzumaki-kun, I like you and… I wish that we could be good friends while I'm here…?" she tilted her head to the side, wondering what would happen, if they could be the best of friends… that was what she hoped for anyway… That was one of the things that she wanted, it was so they could be good friends… least while she was dressed up as a boy…

Naruto turned and stared at her with empty blue eyes… and, was that a frown on his face?

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way." Naruto said before getting up and leaving the classroom. Hinata was in shock to the point that it looked like she was made from stone… she just sat there, her arm still stretched out for Naruto to shake it… it was as if he was still there, and she was waiting for him to shake her hand…

_'He thinks… I'm gay? Oh no! I didn't want him to think that, even if I do like boys… and… and I look like a boy…'_

Sighing, the young woman pushed herself up and grabbed her bag, only to be stopped by someone's hand on her shoulder. Blinking slowly, she turned around and stared at the man in shock. He had shaggy dark brown hair, tanned skin and red upside down triangles on his face, which were almost shaped like fangs. She's never seen anyone with those before, though she had a feeling that he had it like that for a reason…

He just smiled at her as he said "hey, you're the transfer student right? Um… Hyuuga-kun? I'm Inuzuka Kiba, though you can call me Kiba."

Nodding, Hinata calmly said "hello Kiba, I guess you can call me Hinata…" She wasn't used to talking to guys yet, but at least that was a good thing about being transferred into an all-boys school, was that she would be surrounded by men so she would get used to it… that was a plus at the least. Though, soon her mind drifted back to Naruto and how he had acted… he looked like nothing more than an empty shell of a human being… why that was, she wasn't sure as of yet. "Um… why is Uzumaki-kun… I donno… angry or… or…" She didn't know what to really say about that.

"Empty?"

Hinata nodded to that, she wanted to say that before, but didn't think that it would have been nice to say that even though he wasn't here… It just didn't seem right to talk like that while he was gone even if it was true. Kiba sighed as he said "it's hard to say, he's been like that for a little while now, though right now he's just grumpy because he has to share his room. Oh, one last thing…" Kiba suddenly had his arm wrapped around her, looking around to make sure that no one was listening… he leaned in and held his hand over the side of his head hiding his lips. "How are the girls over in the states?"

Hinata just gave him a board stare as if saying 'what the hell?' Though, she didn't make a comment, instead, she just grabbed her bag, got out of his arms and started to walk on ahead, Kiba hot on her heels asking what he said wrong for her to act like this.

As she walked, Hinata told him about what she did back at home, such as track and how she had tried out for a few things in school back at home, that she came from a good family, a bit of a wealthy one since her mother is a part time dancer and a vet most of the time, while her father owned a big company.

Kiba told her that he has an older sister that owns her own vet office too, and that his mother is a park ranger for a wolf's reserve so it brings in good money. Hinata thought that was pretty neat, his family must really be into animals for them all to do something that involves animals. As they walked, Hinata couldn't help but see how close the dorms were to the school, must be convenient when it snowed here… that has to be nice for the cold months.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked at the billboard and looked up on some of the names and the rooms that they were all staying in… Hinata wondered where her name was since all she knew, was that her room was in dorm 2, and people put her bags in her room for her while she went into school…

"I think this is what you're looking for Hinata." Said Kiba as he pointed to a square and smiled that Kiba knew where to look at least. Looking at the square that had her name… frowning, she saw that the name that was above hers was Naruto's!

"I'm sharing a room with Naruto?"

"Yeah, he's ben grumpy when he found out that he had to share his room. He had his own room all to himself but when he found out that a transfer student was going to share a room with him, Naruto got a little pissed."

"A little…?"

"Okay, a lot…"

Suddenly, someone kicked Kiba in the back, causing him to fall over out of shock. Kiba groaned out in pain as he rubbed his face, while Hinata just looked up at the owner of the foot… Frowning, she stared at a tall man with white hair pulled back in a ponytail, and had big glasses… his outfit was a long white coat with a black shirt and matching black pants… and of course matching black shoes. This guy must really like black.

"Why are you just standing out here instead of going into your rooms?" shouted the man with a glare, though soon his stare went to Hinata, and he raised an eyebrow at her… she just figured that he just didn't know who she was.

Kiba groaned as he said "I was… showing the new guy where his room would be… what is with you... Kabuto…?" Kiba looked like he was in pain and pushed himself up, dusting himself off before grabbing Hinata's wrist and walking on ahead… it was better that they just leave right now and get away from this guy… he was just plain creepy, least from what Kiba said.

Kiba kept on going on and on…

Which seemed to give her some time to think to herself… so Naruto had been grumpy because of the moving… he had to move all of his things because she was going to be sharing a room for him which did give him a right to be to be angry after all, she was nothing more than an intruder within his territory…

Yawning, the young woman wondered what was to happen; it would be hard for her to change with Naruto in the room… Unless she tells him that she has a problem with people seeing her naked… that could work right? That was the only thing that she could think of that would work unless she can somehow time him getting ready and quickly get herself dressed. That would do some calculating for sure, and that would take perfect timing and testing for sure. But it only sounded harder than it sounded, since her cousin was better at timing than anyone in her family.

Sighing softly, Hinata rolled her head along her shoulders to release some of the pent up stress from all that's happened… moving, the jetlag… all of this was just plain stressful…

"Woof!" barked a dog… Hinata looked up only to yelp when she was suddenly tackled to the ground and was being licked by a big, wet and slobbery tongue… Eyes wide in shock, the big white dog was licking her cheek, tail wagging happily, and she was just in shock.

"Hey, if it isn't Kenta…" said Kiba with a chuckle…

"Sorry kid, I was just walking him and he got away from me…" said an older man as he tried to get the dog away from Hinata… she just gave a nervous laugh before wiping her wet cheek with the back of her hand and sighed softly, not really sure why that had happened, sure animals knew who to trust but all of this just surprised her was all.

"That's Naruto's dog, normally animals aren't allowed here but he makes an awesome guard dog. Though, I'm kind of surprised that he went to you… he doesn't trust anyone but the dorm manager, Naruto and girls." Kiba said the last part with a bit of a puzzled expression, which made Hinata's eyes even wider, the dog liked girls? The elderly man got Kenta away from Hinata and dragged the whimpering dog away.

Hinata sighed; Kiba helped her up as he said "that dog must have liked you. Though, you do have a bit of a girly face… though…" He suddenly patted her chest and chuckled as he added "if you had breasts than you really would be a girl."

Kiba walked on ahead, and Hinata was freaking out… her hand over her chest as she tried to make sure that the denim vest she wore was still hiding her breasts… it didn't feel like it, thank god for that… Letting out a deep breath, the young woman walked on to her dorm, though Kiba smiled as he said "I'm just two doors down from you, I'm in 203 so come on over and we can hang out."

With that, Kiba took off and went to his room.

Hinata just blinked at him… _'He's a hyper guy for sure…'_ she thought before shaking her head and walking down to 205 and sighed softly and opened the door, just in the doorway, she saw a bunch of bags which she knew was hers. Frowning, Hinata was happy that no one had gone through her things, so that was a plus at the least… Looking around, Hinata wondered where Naruto was but guessed that he was out of the room for now. Maybe he was at kendo.

Smiling, she said "it would be nice to see him though…" sighing softly, the young woman started to get to work on unpacking… though, when she looked up she wondered which bed was hers… did she have the top bunk or the bottom? Frowning, she sighed softly and kept on unpacking…

As she worked on unpacking the bed, she couldn't help but look around the room… it had two desks… two closets… hell, it pretty much had two of everything but two bathrooms and tow windows and two doors. Laughing to herself, the young woman finished putting her things in the empty dresser drawers and smiled though it still made her wonder which bed was hers since she wanted to lie down…

The more she looked at the bed; she noticed that both bunks had curtains that wrapped around the whole bed…

"Strange…"

Suddenly the door opened which had caused Hinata to turn around and stare at the tired expression of Naruto. Wow… it made her wonder why he was so tired though she said nothing… Naruto looked up at her, staring at the young woman with his empty eyes. "You're here sooner than I thought. The top bunk is yours."

"How did you know…?"

"Kind of obvious that you didn't know which one was yours." He said blandly before walking over to the bottom bunk, pushing the curtain aside and sat down as he started to remove his shoes and socks.

Frowning, she walked over to Naruto and took a deep breath as she said "Uzumaki-kun… I… I would like to clear up the misunderstanding… I do want to be your friends; I came all the way from America to watch you play kendo…"

"Then you came for nothing… I don't do kendo anymore."

When he had said those words, Hinata felt like her dream had just shattered to pieces… Naruto didn't do kendo anymore… he didn't… do… kendo anymore? Why? Why was that happening? It wasn't fair, that was for sure… Sighing softly, the young woman walked to the bathroom, had grabbed some clothes and went to get dressed.

"What's the matter, why don't you change out here?"

"I don't like people seeing me naked."

"Fine, I'm going out then." Said Naruto… Hinata could faintly make out the sound of clothes being shuffled before the sound of the door opened and closed. Huh… Naruto was a fast changer less he had his clothes on his bed ready for him when he gets back from classes… that was the only thing that made sense to her. Shaking her head, Hinata changed into a large red sweat shirt, some black shorts and some black boots.

She wondered if she could get something good to eat… Grinning at the thought of some food, the young woman wondered if they had anything good to eat… Though, as she walked around, the young woman saw a few posters around the school… she didn't really get some of these, but she assumed that they were about future events in the school.

Sighing, she kept on walking around and looked around wondering where Naruto could have gone… though; she wasn't sure where he could have gone.

The sound of people happily talking made her wonder what was for dinner tonight…

Though, when she looked out the window she stared in shock. Was that Naruto? Why was he sitting outside and… is that Kenta with him? Frowning, she ran out of the school, being careful not to bump into anyone… it made her wonder why he was the way he was… when he was in kendo, he looked so alive, and so at peace and full of joy.

Now… he just seemed so empty…

Once she arrived, Hinata saw that he was leaning against the tree, sleeping…

Kenta looked up at her and wagged his tail a bit when he saw her. She gave the dog a smile and gently pets his head before sitting next to Naruto… frowning, she wondered why he would be sleeping out here… he could easily catch a cold… Giving him a soft and gentle smile, she saw that he looked so peaceful as he slept… it… it was kind of cute on him.

He was wearing an orange sweater with black jeans… his hair blew gently in the wind as he sat there… Kenta tilted his head at Hinata, wanting to lick her face. She just smiled at the dog before petting Kenta's head again.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath that didn't seem to make sense to Hinata… He suddenly shifted in his seat and started to fall over. Hinata, acting quickly grabbed Naruto before he could hit the ground… it was strange… holding up a teenaged man… Her face went a soft pink from the thought of holding Naruto. She knew that she would have to have him put up straight…

Though, it seemed that Kenta wanted to hug or be held too… for he jumped up on Naruto's back knocking the both over… Hinata yelped in shock and groaned when her head hit the ground… Naruto shifted and pushed himself up only to stare at Hinata with wide eyes… it seemed that the fall had caused the young man to wake up staring at Hinata with wide eyes. "What are you… what happened?" he asked in shock.

"Kenta knocked you over…"

"Kenta likes to be held… he loves tackling people." He said with a sigh before helping Hinata up and checking the back of her head. "You alright though?" asked Naruto in concern, which was the first real emotion that Hinata had heard from Naruto… which, had shocked her greatly. Did he have some kind of emotional problem where he doesn't like to show emotions or was it something else? "Hyuuga, you alright?" he asked her with more worry on his face.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine… I just wasn't expecting that to happen is all…" Hinata said with honesty… though, she didn't know what to say or do since she still wasn't used to talking to men, but this was just another test for sure. A test, to get over her fear of talking to men, that's all she had to view this as…, that was all…

The wind started to pick up, causing Hinata's hair to blow with the wind, as well as Naruto's… Naruto looked up at the sky and squinted his blue eyes as the leaves started to fly around… "Let's get inside; wind is getting a little strong…"

Hinata just stared at Naruto for a moment, _'He looks so cool right now…' _Her face was bright red for a moment… her face heating up… the way Naruto looked right now almost made her want to faint… though, she kept that to herself right now. Shaking her head, the young woman dusted herself off a little before walking on inside with Naruto…

Hinata sighed softly, she didn't know why Naruto quit playing kendo… it bothered her at the idea of Naruto not playing anymore… Sighing softly, the young woman shook her head as she put her hair into a high ponytail for gym class… Today, they were to run track and she was waiting for her turn…

Though, it gave her some time to think.

Naruto quite kendo… she knew that he was forgetting something but she couldn't think as of why or what it would be. Sighing, Hinata shook her head and looked up… Tugging at her white t-shirt and black shorts, she wondered why everyone went in three's instead of five's… was it so they could track just how fast they really are or was it something else? That, she couldn't really say but it would be a little more convenient…

Sighing, Hinata looked around, wondering why Naruto wasn't running for track… was he skipping or wasn't he in this class at all? Frowning in confusion, the young woman shook her head once more and her mind drifted back to Naruto… and kendo…

_'Sometimes, I hate my wondering thoughts…'_ thought Hinata, which was true, sometimes her mind would drift from one thing to another then back again… Sighing, she was about to change her thoughts again until someone had called her name. Nodding, she jogged over to them and got into position and took a deep breath as she got ready.

Stretching her legs, her back and her arms as she prepared herself for the run… she couldn't help but notice that it was a little longer than the practice run at the school but at least it was some form of running for her, and that was the best thing that she was good at in sports… she was fast and perfect for this. As soon as she was told to run, Hinata ran as fast as she could… pumping all of her strength into her legs as she took slow but even breaths. Her body felt light and agile as she ran… everyone was falling behind her as she ran…

Hinata's hair went flying through the air, like a gentle wisp of blue… She didn't think that she would be able to handle this with so many people staring at her but at the moment… it felt like her mind had shut down on her… All she knew was to run… nothing more…

Finally, she got to the finish line.

Taking a few deep breaths, Hinata had her hands on her knees as she bent over giving a smile. Everyone ran over to her and patted her back as they congratulated her on such a fast run. Hell, she had even beat Kiba's time. And to them, that was saying something since he was as fast as a wild animal.

Suddenly, there was a charge of people running toward the track… Blinking, Hinata turned around and stared at everyone that was running. "Um… what's that?" asked Hinata with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I think the other teams saw your run… and if I was you Hinata, I'd use that speed of yours and run now, and don't look back." Kiba said with a nervous smile.

Gulping, Hinata ran as fast as she could for running after her were what she assumed were the captains of different teams. Like the karate club, the soccer club, volleyball club… hell all of the sports that involved speed were running after her for her to join their club. Hinata tried to run as fast as she could… but it was harder than it sounded because she was still tired from her run earlier and knew that she would have find a place to hide…

But where could she hide?

Shaking her head, the young woman did a sharp turn though knew that they would be finding her this way soon… she had to find a place where they would never look! But where could that be?

Frowning, Hinata took gasping breaths, trying to get herself to relax, but she couldn't seem to relax it felt like her panicking was only making her breathing all the worse for her. Whimpering, she ran a little more before making one last attempt to hide… So she did the only thing that she could do…

She jumped and hid in the bushes.

Hinata took a deep breath once more, trying to calm down her breathing and her rapid heart beating… but she didn't know what she could do…

Leaning against the stone wall that was nearby, she hoped that the bushes would provide her some coverage, though she just wasn't sure if it would be enough… She just knew that telling them no wouldn't be good enough for them… why oh why did she have to be so damn fast? That was just so unfair! Though, from the side of her vision, Hinata blinked when she saw something brown and plaid…

Crawling over to it, she blinked in shock when she saw that it was Naruto… "Man, you can sleep anywhere…" she whispered softly before staring at him… She should wake him up but… she didn't want too. Naruto just looked so peaceful while he slept, and it made him cute. Smiling, she brushed his bangs aside only to blush a little softly before moving away from Naruto and hiding, pressing her body against the wall as she tried to think of where she could run… there was no way that she would make it to her dorm…

"Have you seen him?" shouted one of the captains from the other side of them.

"No… huh? What's that over there?" said another captain.

Hinata started to panic again… did they mean that they could see her? Oh god… this wasn't right! She was doomed; she would be mobbed and attacked till she was forced to join the group… she didn't really want to join a group if it meant being forced… Hinata didn't need this; it was bad enough that she could get in trouble just by being here.

Suddenly, there was a groaning sound… Hinata looked over and blushed crimson when she saw Naruto pushing himself to sitting up. The blonde let out a loud yawn before looking around and rubbing his head, and getting the grass from his hair. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes had found Hinata's and he just stared at her with confusion…

"What are you…?"

Hinata was scared now… her skin went pale as she thought that he would sell her out to the captains. It wasn't going to work, she was going to get found out and that was the last thing that she needed. Hinata curled up in a ball, afraid that they were going to find him that Naruto was going to tell them where she was.

"Yo, blondie, have you seen the transfer student? Ya know, little short long blue hair tied back and lavender eyes." Said one of the captains as he stared at Naruto… Naruto had turned back to the captain… Hinata knew that this was it; she was done for… he was going to tell them where she was!

"He went that way." Naruto said, pointing to the direction that was far away from himself and Hinata…

Hinata was in shock that Naruto did that, that he told them a lie of where she was. Eyes wide in shock, the young woman wondered why he did that for her. "They're gone Hyuuga…" Naruto calmly said as he pushed himself up and helped her up… Hinata didn't know what to do or say, it was strange that he did that for her but didn't make a comment on it.

Giving him a smile, she said "thank you."

"No problem, just be careful alright? They'll give up after an hour." With that, Naruto started to walk away from her, leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts. Sometimes, she wondered if Naruto had a split personality or something.

"Thanks for helping me with my soccer training Hinata." Said Kiba with a grin, Hinata couldn't help but smile at him… he looked so sad when he couldn't find anyone to practice with… she was his last choice since she was fast. Hinata just smiled as she started to play a game of soccer with Kiba.

It was nice to play a game like this with Kiba, though it was also a challenge. Narrowing her eyes, she ran after the ball, trying to get the ball though, Kiba was fast too. He had his arms up as if trying to block her from trying to steal the ball from her. Though, it wasn't enough to stop her, she kept on trying to get the ball. Kiba got far ahead from her and ran as fast as he could to get away. Hinata had one idea to get the ball away from the brown haired teen. Smirking, she ran on ahead and skid on the grass, stealing the ball from him.

Once she pushed herself to her feet, Hinata was close to scoring a goal…

Least, until Kiba had arrived to steal the ball again, he swung his arm which had slammed into Hinata's forehead. The young woman blacked out from the force of the hit, the last thing she heard was Kiba screaming out her name.

Meanwhile, Kiba was at Hinata's side trying to wake her up but it was no use, she was out cold. Naruto ran on toward them and knelt next to Hinata's other side, staring at Kiba as he said "dude, you didn't need to knock him out!"

"Do you think I was trying too?" Kiba shook his head and stared at Hinata as he said "we should get him to the doctor!" Kiba was about to lift Hinata until Naruto stopped him, which had confused Kiba greatly. "Dude, what are you doing!"

"Look, I'll carry him, you're faster than me and if you carry Hyuuga you'll slow down and you won't get to the doctor's in time. But if I carry Hyuuga, you'll warn the doctor before he leaves." Naruto calmly said, Kiba just nodded and ran off on ahead. Naruto just glared down at Hinata, thinking that she was more trouble than she was worth. Sighing, he lifted her in his arms, his one arm under her knees and his other under her back with his hand on her rib.

"You're so much trouble, I wonder why I'm even helping you in the first place you stu-" Naruto's eyes widened at what he felt… he looked down at Hinata in shock before shaking his head and running on to the doctors.

"Don't worry; he's only knocked out right now… he'll wake up soon enough." Said Kabuto as he pushed up his glasses after placing a wash cloth on Hinata's forehead, he was just leaving when Kiba showed up telling him that a student was hit in the head, not his ideal way of ending work for the day…

Kiba, on the other hand was so happy for Hinata that he couldn't help but cry out of joy.

Naruto though, he seemed out of it, like he was in a bit of a daze from everything that had happened. Shaking his head, at the two teens, Kabuto calmly said "look, you two go on to your dorm, I'll watch him while he rests."

Kiba didn't want to leave, though Naruto just grabbed him by his shirt and started to pull him away from the room, leaving Kabuto alone with the sleeping Hinata. Though, while he was alone the young man couldn't help but stare at them in confusion though just shook his head. The doctor knew that there was a few things that he wanted to know, but didn't know how to ask… though he knew that he would have to ask when his patient woke up.

Yawning, Hinata slowly started to open her eyes, it seemed that she wasn't as knocked out as people had thought, which wasn't so bad after all. "Where am I?" asked Hinata softly before sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"You're in my office; you were brought here by a blonde boy with whisker marks."

Hinata blinked in confusion but nodded as she pushed herself off of the bed and sighed. "Well, thank you… I should go back to my room to rest a little… I'll feel better in my own bed." She gave a smile before Kabuto grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me though… why is a girl at this school?"

When he said those words, Hinata thought she felt herself shatter in shock… someone had found out?


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know what to do, what can I do when someone finds out about your secret? Should I avoid this man or just run away and panic? I can't really say for sure, all I can say is that I'm so royally screwed._

Hinata didn't know what to do… the doctor knew her secret and the way he was staring at her was as if he was trying to search her soul for the answer. Her lavender eyes wide with shock and fear. There was no telling what he would do if he knew about her secret… no, he did know! But there had to be a way to avoid all of this… But what could she do to stop this? It didn't make any kind of sense at all to her… The young woman felt like she was going to have a panic attack if this kept up!

Kabuto narrowed his eyes a bit as he said "tell me, why is a girl, at an all-boys school hm? I am very interested in knowing." Hinata didn't know what to do, her body felt warm with panic, sweating with fear that she was going to get kicked out before she even got to be friends with Naruto… this was it, she was done…

Suddenly, the sound of the door sliding open had caused Kabuto to let go of her wrist and move back to stare at whoever was coming into the room. Hinata looked over and stared at the newcomer with wide eyes only to sigh when she saw that it was Naruto…

"Yo, Hyuuga I brought your bag… let's get back to the dorm 'kay?" He said in a tired voice… normally, Hinata would be angry that he would talk like doing things for her would be boring but at the moment… she didn't care! She just had to get out of here!

"Thanks Uzumaki-kun, I'm ready to go." She said with a smile before walking toward Naruto and taking her bag from him and was about to follow him out of the room until Kabuto's voice had stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I look forward to our next meeting Hyuuga."

Hinata gulped and ran after Naruto, not sure what she could do. The doctor freaked her out greatly, and there was no telling what could happen now… the very thought that someone knew her secret had caused her great fear, fear that she would be kicked out… fear that she would never be friends with Naruto and have her dream of him playing kendo come true… Running a hand through her bangs, the young woman just sighed softly as she tried to think on what to do…

"Hey, you alright?" asked Naruto, a hint of concern in his voice.

Hinata nodded as she said "just… sore is all… my head hurts a little more than I thought it would." She didn't look at him, afraid of what his expression would be. Suddenly, she heard the sound of his footsteps stopping and him turning to face Hinata as he lifted her face up to face him. Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, wondering what he would be doing. "Uzumaki?" she said in a confused whisper, not sure what he could be doing.

"The bump on your forehead is still pretty bad… you should put some ice on it." He calmly said before releasing his hold on Hinata's face and started to walk away once more.

"Uzumaki… how did I get to the office?"

"I carried you."

Hinata looked up in shock, her face was red at the thought of Naruto carrying her… it made her think of when she was a child and her mother would read her stories of a prince and princess… how the prince would always carry the princess when she was hurt… It was strange though, that she would suddenly be thinking about that of all times.

Shaking her head, Hinata looked up at Naruto for a moment, wondering if he was okay… he just seemed really quite today, and it had her a little worried… from what she had heard Naruto was a bit of a hyper guy that talked non-stop… it made her wonder what had changed him.

"Hyuuga… um…"

"You can call me Hinata you know."

"Fine, Hinata… um… you… never mind." He said before walking on ahead, it made Hinata wonder what he was going to say… tilting her head, she ran after him as she asked him what he was about to say, though Naruto of course just kept on saying "forget about it!" The way he said it of course, made Hinata laugh out in joy, forgetting about the troubles that had happened moments ago…

When they both had arrived to the dorm, Naruto seemed like he was out of breath, maybe he was out of shape? Was that why he quit kendo? Or was there more to it than that? Shaking her head, she said "so, Uzumaki-kun, why did you carry me?"

"Just call me Naruto… and Kiba is faster than I am and if he had carried you to the doctor's than he wouldn't have made it in time to stop Kabuto." Naruto calmly said as he went to the door to unlock the bolt so they could get in. Though, just as they were about to walk on inside, Kiba ran toward them and hugged Hinata in his arms.

"Oh Hinata! I was so worried about you, I am so sorry for hitting you! I didn't mean too!" shouted Kiba, trying hard not to crush the poor woman. Hinata just gave a nervous laugh as she patted his back, trying to console the poor man, telling him that it wasn't his fault and that she didn't blame him for something he had no control over. Kiba just stared at Hinata and sniffled as he said "you're such a nice guy Hinata!"

_'And… you are such a dramatic yet hyper guy Kiba…'_ Hinata thought to herself as she handed him a tissue for his nose…

Hinata yawned softly, she was walking down the street with Kiba… it had been a long night for her. It felt like it would take forever for the year to be up already though, at the same time she hoped that she could get her dreams accomplished and soon…

Those dreams were the only reasons for her coming, and no one knew about those but her friend TenTen… or, she should say her future Cousin-in-Law since her cousin Neji, had proposed for them to be married when they were done school. Though, Hinata was happy that TenTen had promised not to tell anyone, and that she would be careful not to tell Neji since, knowing him he would explode in a pit of fury.

Shaking her head, Hinata knew that right now, she had worse matters to attend too. After she had gotten to her dorm last night, she had wondered back to the doctor… fear had crept back into her heart as she tried to think on how to make sure that he didn't say anything. There was no way that she was going home, she would nail herself to the ground if she had too, there was just no way in hell was she going to go on home.

Shaking her head, Hinata kept on walking ahead with Kiba, though when she looked over toward the bulletin board. Frowning, Hinata and Kiba both walked over to the board for they saw a bunch of students gathering… and what she saw almost made her eyes fall out of her skull…

uIs Romance in the Air?/u

For, posted on the bulletin board was a picture of Hinata and Naruto, it was the other day when Naruto had fallen over and landed on top of her cause of Kenta… Oh dear…

Hinata felt like she wanted to hit someone, there was no way someone was going to post these and make up damn lies! She felt like her blood was going to boil on over, who did this? Kiba slapped his forehead as he said "looks like he's done it again… damn guy doesn't know when to quit…"

"Who?"

"Rock Lee, he's a good guy and all but he lets his obsession over the fires of youth get the best of him."

Hinata narrowed her eyes before a hand shot out and grabbed the poster and ripped it down. Hinata looked up and blinked in shock for the arm, belonged to Naruto. And damn did he look pissed! Naruto crumpled the paper in his hand before walking to the trash can and throwing the paper into the trash. Hinata frowned and ran after Naruto, wondering where he would be going.

As he walked ahead, Hinata could feel the fire burning within him… no, not just that but she could feel the fire of his rage flowing off of him in waves. But why, why would he be that pissed off? Sure she was mad too but at least not enough for her to be that angry.

Soon, Hinata had found herself in one of the classrooms, walking toward a boy with a bowl haircut, really thick bushy eyebrows, and wearing the same uniform as anyone else. He looked up at Naruto and grinned. "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Lee… I'm going to let this slide once, and only once. If I find another picture like that again… I'll make you regret it."

Hinata was surprised that Naruto had spoken like that, he sounded like a different man, like he was trying to hold back the rage that was burning within his body but held it back so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Hinata could easily see how hard he was trying to fight his rage that was burning behind him.

"But Naruto, it is only the power of youth that drives my camera. The pretty boy… Hinata right? I can't help it that people from America has a thing for pretty boys like him, and eat guys like him for breakfast…" Hinata had suddenly ran to him and threw her fist at Lee, slamming it into his face. The force of the hit had both thrown him out of his seat, and caused him to pass out from the sheer force… the last thing he said before passing out was this… "The… power of… youth…"

Hinata glared at everyone else in the room, as if challenging them… once she looked like she had calmed down a bit she started to walk out of the room, leaving a stunned Naruto to stare at her in shock.

As she walked down the hall, Hinata hissed in pain… her fist looked like it was bruising from punching that Lee guy… she didn't know what to do, but to shake it and hopefully have her hand in some cold water that it would help heal it. Sighing softly, the young woman calmly thought to herself how thankful she was that she took karate when she was a kid…

Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist as he said "I saw what you did Hinata… and it was an impressive display for someone like you."

"I took karate, what are you doing here…?"

"I mostly just wanted to see if your hand was alright when I saw what you did. Nothing more…" Looking at her hand he nodded as he said "well, good news it won't swell on you Hinata… though, just to be safe but some ice or even run cold water on it." Kabuto just had a small smile on his face, as if he was still expecting her answer as to why she was coming here… maybe she would have to answer him but for now, she had to think of her answer carefully before he released her wrist and she walked away… the last thing she needed was to deal with him.

Once school was done for the day, Hinata couldn't help but yawn… she would have to find a way to get her homework done since she missed part of it from punching that guy in the face earlier. Yawning, Hinata looked up and saw Naruto just at his locker getting his things. Smiling, the young woman walked over to him as she said "hey Naruto, wanna walk…" she never had a change to finish for he started to walk away…

_'Is he… avoiding me…?'_

Frowning, Hinata just sighed softly and started to walk down the street, trying to think on why Naruto would be avoiding her. Did she do something wrong? Or was it because of that headline that Lee had put up from that photo? It didn't make sense to her at all… Sighing softly, the young woman looked up at the sky, trying to think of a way that she could make it up to Naruto but nothing came to mind.

Not like she could do much, most of the things that she can do involves acting like a girl, and that was the last thing that she needed right about now.

"Hey, Hinata, wait up for me!" said Kiba as he ran up to Hinata… Hinata looked up at the brown haired teen and gave him a soft smile before turning away and her frown appeared once more. Though, Hinata had failed to notice that Kiba was staring at her… she didn't notice that his face was growing red as they walked together.

"Hinata… you okay?" He asked in a bit of a shaky voice, though had prevented himself from stuttering.

Hinata nodded as she said "I'm just tired… maybe just having a bath and a good book to read will make me feel better." She gave him a smile before they kept on walking… though, Hinata didn't know just how much that smile had affected Kiba…

"Hey, isn't that Naruto?" said Kiba suddenly, which had caused Hinata to blink and look up. For standing across the street wasn't just Naruto, but a girl with pink hair and green eyes. Her eyes were wide with shock, which made her think that maybe this was why Naruto had been avoiding her today cause he was in a hurry to meet up with that girl… could that be it? No… there was no way that could be it, there was just no way.

Shaking her head, Hinata grabbed Kiba's hand whispering "let's leave them alone…" though, even with Hinata saying that it had her curious as to what they could be talking about…

After Hinata and Kiba had gotten to the dorm, the young woman grabbed the leash from the desk in the dorm room and walked on over to Kenta's dog house and smiled. "Okay Kenta, we're gonna go for a walk." Kenta barked as his tail wagged. Hinata could already tell that he was excited. Giggling, she hooked the leash to his collar and started to walk on; she was going to do some spying today…

Hiding in the bushes, Hinata held onto Kenta to make sure that he didn't wonder off on her and get them exposed to Naruto and that girl. She had to find out what is going on between those two… she wanted too so badly.

"Look Sakura just stop alright? I saved you because we're friends. Stop blaming yourself for my choice!"

"I know that Naruto but, you have to stop kendo because of me… if I was more careful you wouldn't have been hit and hurt your leg and arm…"

That made Hinata freeze… Naruto was hit by a car? She never knew… Frowning, she tried to listen a little more… there had to be more to this than what Naruto lead on… but how? What could she do to help? Well… _'I guess there isn't anything that I can do for him… but maybe encourage him? No… he has to make the choice himself…' _She thought to herself before shaking her head. Looking back up at the two chatting teens, Hinata tried to keep listening… the girl was wearing a uniform, similar to her own but instead of plaid pants, she wore a skirt, and a bow tie around her neck instead.

"Naruto, just go back to the kendo team…"

"I don't like kendo anymore…"

"You love kendo that was all you ever spoke of when you were a kid!"

So… they knew each other as kids? So, they were childhood friends. It almost made Hinata jealous of that. She wanted to get to know more about him, but Naruto just wouldn't share anything with her and it made Hinata a little upset but she didn't dare voice that.

"Look Sakura, I made the choice and I don't regret it in the least, believe it. So, just stop bugging me about it alright?"

Kenta barked and jumped out of the bushes causing Hinata to fall out with them. The girl, which Hinata thought was Sakura turned around as did Naruto and stared at the two. Hinata blushed as she said "hey Naruto, sorry I was walking Kenta and he wanted to come into the bushes… well gotta go bye!" With that, she ran off with Kenta running right behind her.

Hinata didn't know why she didn't stay behind, but what she did know was that she couldn't stay any more or Naruto would know that she was spying on him. Taking a few deep breaths, Hinata sat down on a park bench as she tried to relax… for once, her speed came in handy. Besides trying to run away from those captains of the other teams in the school when they were trying to recruit her… no matter how much she thought about it the more she worried that they wouldn't give up on her.

Leaning her head back, Hinata gently ran her fingers through Kenta's soft fur and yawned softly. Though, when she looked up she blinked in shock. "Naruto?" she said in shock, for Naruto was standing behind the bench and stared at him in complete shock. Had he ran after her?

Getting up on her feet, the young woman tilted her head at Naruto as he held out his hand for Kenta's leash. Handing over the dog's leash she frowned and looked down when she saw that Kenta wasn't afraid of Naruto like he showed with other men. That didn't make sense at all… "Hey Naruto… how come Kenta isn't afraid of you?"

"I saved him. His owners couldn't handle him anymore… he was a puppy when they were going to take him away but… on my way home from school I saw these two strong men trying to put him in a truck but the little guy…" Naruto had a soft smile as he ruffled Kenta's ears and smiled at the dog with great care for the dog. He soon added more to the tale… "I picked up the dog and told the men that I would take him, they didn't argue so long as the dog was gone… The only other person Kenta trusts besides myself was the dorm manager."

Hinata nodded and started to walk with Naruto back to the dorm… it was late and she wanted to get back and have a nice relaxing soak, and to read a good book after she did all of her homework.

Though, now that they were alone she had to ask… "Naruto… were you avoiding me? If you were… why?" She didn't know how else to ask… there was no other way _to_ ask him other than that… she had to know why he had been avoiding her all that time, it just seemed like after she had passed out and Naruto had carried her that… he was acting strange yet she didn't want to comment on it at all…

"It's because you're a gi…"

"A what?"

"Nothing… it's nothing, I just wanted to be alone for a while is all."

Hinata just frowned and nodded, she would accept that for now. Maybe it was best that she didn't pester him about it. Right now, all she wanted was for him to be happy and to help him to relax a little bit. Maybe if he could relax than maybe… he would tell her what has been bothering him.

Sighing softly, the young woman thought that maybe it would be better that she just did what she was going to do… have a bath, do her homework and read a book before bed tonight… for tomorrow, she has her own personal mission to accomplish.

It was the dawn of a new day that was for sure… Hinata knew that she had to get this over and done with. For today, she had confront Kabuto and find a way to get him to keep her secret. There was no way that she was going home. She had to stay if she wanted to get Naruto to play kendo again… she had to stay, if she was going to watch him play.

That was her dream, and she was going to stick to it…

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked over to the bathroom and saw that it was open, so maybe Naruto was still sleeping. Slowly, she climbed down the ladder and saw that the curtain was still closed so maybe he was still asleep. Smiling, she walked to her dresser and quickly got dressed before running out of the door though, what she hadn't noticed was that she had been watched getting dressed by a certain blonde haired boy, to see if he had been right…

Once she had arrived to the doctor's office, Hinata walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Staring at Kabuto as he turned around and stared at Hinata with a glint in his eyes, she knew that he had been waiting for her the whole time. But that wasn't enough to stop her; she was going to make sure that he didn't tell anyone her secret, and maybe find out how he knew her secret.

"So Hinata… you finally arrived. Will you give me the answer I seek?"

Hinata nodded and stared at him with determination. Taking a deep breath, she calmly started to explain her story… "I came here to be with a kendo player I've admired for a long time. It was because of him, that I got into sports…" She had a soft smile on her face at the memory… "Even though he says that he's quit and doesn't like kendo anymore… but I can sense that he wants to go back… I really do."

Taking another deep breath, she whispered "I also came, to see the real him… I want to know him more and more as time go on. That's all I want…" She looked up and had a soft smile… "I won't leave this school… I won't let you pick on me… no matter what you do; I won't allow it to happen. Nothing will stop me; nothing will prevent me from being his friend."

"Fine… you don't have to be so dramatic about it though." He said with a sigh before turning around to fill some papers out. "Though… I'll admit, I would have reported you, if you only came here to pick up guys. So, do whatever you want, I'm not going to stop you."

Hinata smiled brightly and jumped for joy before hugging him from behind, giggling, she said" thank you Kabuto!"

"Please don't hug me. I find women to be annoying when they do that…"

"Oh, how… um… how did you find out? I'm wearing a tight vest to hide my chest under my clothes…"

"Simple… I'm gay, I knew just from looking at you."

Hinata yelped and jumped back, that was something she hadn't expected. Though, just as soon as the shock had come, it had disappeared. At least it did explain how he found out about her. Smiling, she said her good bye to Kabuto and started to walk toward the school so she could get out of here. Though… she couldn't help but wonder how her life would be like with someone knowing… though, in a way it made it easier for her now…

Just as she was walking toward the gates, Hinata blinked when she saw the pink haired girl…

Blinking in shock, she said "hey, you're that girl from yesterday…"

"And your that boy that was with Naruto's dog… can… can you help me?" asked the pink haired girl with desperation in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I hadn't expected all of this to happen today. I hadn't expected to be face to face with someone from Naruto's past or to find out about what he and this girl used to be. Though, the way Naruto had reacted to the situation… it had surprised me. Sometimes, when I feel like I'm starting to get to know him, I only find out that I don't know him at all… but why?_**

_"You're the boy from the other day." Said the pink haired girl, Hinata didn't know what to do. She felt like she was frozen in place right now. The thought that someone that was close to Naruto was… no, she had to get away, there was no way that she was going to stay here and let this girl talk to her… She felt like that this girl had already taken Naruto away from her anyway… wait why did she think that?_

_"I have to go." Hinata calmly said before walking away, wanting to get as far away as possible._

_The young woman grabbed Hinata's wrist wanting Hinata to stop. Frowning, Hinata turned around and stared at the girl as she asked "I need your help. You're Naruto's roommate right? I want you to tell him something for me. Please…"_

_"Um… okay sure."_

_"Okay, I want you to tell him this…" _

Hinata didn't know what to do… Sighing softly, the young woman sat down at the dining table in the dorm two cafeteria. It was kinda nice to have separate dining rooms… though, what that girl had told her still went through her mind. _"Tell Naruto to meet Sakura, which is me by the way… in the park by the school tomorrow before class starts…"_

She knew that she had to tell him, or Naruto would get mad at her because he never knew that he would have to meet anyone. Sighing softly, Hinata went to grab another bite to eat until she heard someone taking a seat in front of her. Looking up, she saw Naruto sitting across from her with a kettle full of tea… least, she was sure it was tea. "Hey Hinata, you alright you seem down?"

Hinata gave a small smile and sighed softly. She thought that Naruto was being a bit of a gentlemen that was something that she didn't mind seeing in him, taking a deep breath, she sat up a little straighter as she said "I'm fine… just have a lot on my mind is all…"

"I see… want some green tea?" He asked as he poured out himself a glass before staring at Hinata with half opened eyes. Was he tired or something? Though, Hinata just smiled and nodded, happy that she would love some tea for it just might calm down her nerves. Taking a deep breath, Hinata watched as Naruto poured her a cup of tea though… she couldn't help but wonder though why the girl… Sakura would want to meet up with Naruto.

It was strange…

Sighing softly, the young woman took the cup of tea and started to drink. She didn't think that she would be able to relax though; even with the tea it didn't seem to help her in the least. Looking up at Naruto, she wondered what was troubling him… was something bothering him in some way. Or was there something else that was bothering him?

"I'm gonna go walk the dog… I'll see you later Hinata." Said Naruto before he got up and left… she couldn't help but smile. Naruto made her happy; he seemed to have changed a little bit since she first met him. Maybe she really could be his friend after all.

Though, she also couldn't help but feel a little saddened by his sudden disappearance… sometimes, she still didn't understand him.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" asked Kiba as he walked up to her, when Hinata looked up she saw that Kiba was wearing a black sweat shirt with a pair of camo shorts.

Smiling at him, Hinata said in a cheery voice "hey Kiba, I'm fine. Just thinking about a few things is all." Blinking, Hinata looked down and saw a can of peach juice. It was her favourite drink at home and couldn't help but smile. "Kiba, do you mind if I have a sip of your juice? The tea left my throat a little sore…" She wasn't used to drinking tea, though normally when she had something hot to drink like tea, she would right away have something cold to drink afterward.

"Um… sure." He said with a hint of a blush on his face. Hinata smiled and happily and grabbed the can of peach juice and happily took a sip. She didn't know which was better, the can of peach juice here or the kind she can get from home. It all just seemed to help clear her thoughts of all that's been happening lately… Setting the can down, Hinata looked up at Kiba and wondered why he had a strange look on his face.

"You alright Kiba?"

"Um… fine." He said in a bit of a squeaky voice which only made Hinata raise an eyebrow in confusion. Why did he sound like that? Was there something wrong with his throat or was it something else? Ah she may just be over thinking this…

Smiling, Hinata set the can of juice down and grabbed one of the cookies that she had waiting for her on her tray. As she nibbled on the cookie as her thoughts started to wonder around. Kiba just stared at the can of peach juice and his hand was shaking. Hinata looked up at Kiba and raised an eyebrow at him. What was wrong with him lately?

Shrugging, she kept on nibbling on her cookie…

"I'm gonna kill you Shikamaru!" shouted Kiba as he grabbed a boy with black hair pulled back, which gave him a bit of a pineapple look for a head, he wore a simple white t-shirt and black shorts, next to him was a guy with a pit of body fat on him but she could easily sense the gentleness of his heart, his hair was a light brown, and long, maybe as long as hers or even a little longer, he wore a red muscle shirt and matching red shorts. The guy that Kiba is strangling must be Shikamaru.

"Kiba, it was only a sip, you don't have to be so troublesome." Said Shikamaru with a roll of his eyes and his laid back attitude, as for the other guy he just frowned and shook his head.

"Is that normal?" asked Hinata while staring up at the big guy.

"No, first time Kiba acted like this. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Choji."

"I'm Hinata."

"We're all having a drinking party at our room, wanna come?"

"Sorry, I can't but maybe Naruto would want to go?"

As soon as Hinata had said those words, everyone had gone silent. Blinking her lavender coloured eyes at them, she tilted her head as she asked "what? Did I say something wrong?" Still, the boys didn't respond to her, they all stared at her with wide eyes. Shikamaru looked afraid, Kiba looked pale as a sheet and Choji looked ready to pass out."

"What?"

Kiba dropped Shikamaru causing him to fall over, the brown haired boy calmly said "we… we can't let that happen Hinata… Not again."

"Yeah…" Said Shikamaru as he groaned, pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off. All of this only caused more confusion for Hinata. "When Naruto drinks any kind of booze, he turns into a kissing monster. It's so troublesome when he'll mostly kiss us since there are no girls around."

"Last time that happened, we were covered in bruises all over our faces… we were scarred for life because of that." Choji said with a shudder, was Naruto really like that? Was he really a kissing monster from booze?

Frowning, she tried to picture the whole thing in her head. Naruto drunk as all hell and leaning over a guy, or girl and kissing them like there was no tomorrow…

"Are you guys talking about me?" growled out Naruto as he grabbed Kiba and Shikamaru by the back of their shirts. Both boys yelped and tried to get away from the slightly pissed off teen… only to blink when Hinata started to laugh.

"A kissing monster, that's rich," she said as she laughed, rolling on the floor and holding her sides as she hoped to stop laughing. But it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. Letting out a few more giggles, Hinata pushed herself up and looked up at Naruto and smiled as she said "oh, hi Naruto I didn't see you there. Had fun on your walk?" When she saw that Naruto nodded, she smiled all the more and pushed herself up to her feet and giggled as she started to walk back to the dorm.

With Naruto behind her, Hinata wondered why he was following her, unless he wanted to make sure that she got back to the room alright, even if she didn't fully understand his motives.

"Oh! Naruto, I forgot to tell you… um Sakura wanted to speak to you tomorrow after school in the park before class starts."

"…"

Frowning, Hinata tilted her head to the side as she said "Naruto, please go to her she really wants to talk to you. She's worried about you I'm sure. Just… talk to her or something." Hinata didn't know why, but she sensed a strange anger emitting from Naruto, he turned and glared at her with fire in his blue orbs. It made her wonder just what she did to have pissed him off.

"Look Hinata, just stay out of my business understand? This isn't about you just stay out of it and go back to your studies. That is all I'll tell you and I won't repeat myself."

"Naruto…"

"No, just stop alright? I'll see her tomorrow if it'll make you stop bugging me about it. I don't want to see her for a reason."

"Why?"

"I said stay out of my business!"

With that, Naruto started to walk away… leaving a very confused Hinata behind. What reason could Naruto have to not want to talk to Sakura? Did something happen between those two? She would need someone that knew Naruto very well to find out but… would that be meddling if she asked someone else about his past?

It made her wonder just how deep the wound really was for Naruto.

It just made her wonder all the more, and it made her to want to get to know Naruto all the more. If she was to be his friend, then she had so much more to learn about him. Even if it wasn't all that much… there was nothing more that she wanted than to be his friend, even if it means to do a little meddling… It did make her a little sad though that he didn't trust her with everything…

She still had a long way to go…

* * *

"So let me get this straight… you wanted to come to the health room to just chat with what upset you?" asked Kabuto as he sat down with a cup of coffee in his hand and handing Hinata a can of peach juice.

Hinata nodded as she took a sip of her juice. No matter what, she just couldn't talk to anyone else… Kabuto was the only one that knew her secret and so therefore, the only one she could come too for some advice. Though, it was still weird to come here and talk to him… if only her cousin Neji was here to see this, he would just freak out and fall over or run screaming with his fear of gays.

Sighing softly, Hinata ignored that for now and placed her thoughts on Naruto… just what could have happened between him and Sakura to have made him want to avoid her?

"Are you still that upset Hinata?"

"A bit…"

"Shall I comfort you…" said Kabuto as he stood up and started to remove his jacket adding "with my body?" Hinata screamed and pulled his jacket till it was placed back on his shoulders. Kabuto just laughed and sat back down and took a sip of his coffee. "Relax, I told you I'm not into women remember."

Hinata had a hand over her heart as she was thinking _'doesn't mean that made it less scary.'_ Shaking her head, Hinata took a deep breath hoping that would calm down her nerves. Damn that was just scary, how the hell is he able to scare her so damn easily?

Taking a deep breath, Hinata took another sip of her juice as she listened to what Kabuto had to tell her. "Look Hinata, you are worrying over something you have no power over. Just worry and focus on what you can help with. So, stop thinking about something so stupid and not worth your time."

Hinata just stared at Kabuto with wide eyes… what he said did make some sense… She was just worrying over things that she had no control over… something that she couldn't do anything to fix it. But, there was something that she could do… all she could do right now, is to support Naruto and help him through anything that tries upset him… even if it was her.

* * *

Hinata yawned softly; she was doing some reading on the floor, thinking that the floor was a little more comfortable to do some nice reading. And, she doesn't hurt her back from sitting up in bed to read. Grinning, she couldn't help but be happy right now. Since, she had caught Naruto staring at the kendo club as they practiced for the tournament next week.

She saw the look of longing in his eyes. Hinata could still tell that he loved kendo no matter what he says. No matter how many times he tells people that he hates kendo, she could easily see that he did still love it.

Having a soft smile on her face, Hinata couldn't help but lie her head on her arm as she thought about how happy Naruto was, it made her heart flutter just at the thought of it.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kiba had decided to pay a visit to Hinata, wanting to prove that he… was well still a man. A _straight_ man. He has been having strange feelings since he met Hinata, like he felt… attracted to him. Which, to him seemed strange, for as long as he's known he has only been attracted to women and now, all of a sudden he was attracted to a man?

_'I'm not gay… I'm not gay… I'm not gay… dear god I hope I'm not gay…'_ thought Kiba as he wondered why no one was answering. Frowning, he twisted the nob and noticed that it wasn't locked so someone had to be inside. Tilting his head, he opened the door and looked around the room.

He could faintly hear the shower going so he guessed that someone was in there… suddenly, he heard the sound of… soft breathing? Looking down, Kiba's eyes almost shot out of his head, there was Hinata, sleeping on the floor with her hair free of its low ponytail. His hair pooled around him like a soft curtain of blue silk.

Sitting on his knees, he leaned over Hinata and noticed just how… soft his skin looked… and how soft his lips looked… Kiba leaned in, wanting to kiss Hinata so badly. It was as if he wasn't in control over his body anymore. Kiba leaned in closer and closer… he could feel his face heated up as he blushed. It was as if his lust had a hold of him rather than his mind.

Suddenly, a door opened and the sound of footsteps could be heard. "Kiba? What are you doing here?" came Naruto's voice, Kiba yelped and spun around and stared at Naruto who was only wearing a pair of black and orange boxers.

"I… came to borrow your English 1 text book…"

"Oh, hang on a sec; I might have it in my desk."

Kiba took that time to escape, once he had ran out the door and down the hall, she cried saying "I'm ill! I have to be!"

After Kiba had left, Hinata had woken up and blinked as she rubbed her sleep clouded vision. Blinking, she looked around and stared at Naruto as he was reaching in his desk. Thanks to her clouded vision, she didn't even notice the lack of clothes Naruto was wearing. "What's going on?" asked Hinata as she kept on rubbing her eyes.

Naruto turned as he said "Kiba was here a little while ago, he must have left…" He was holding up a blurred image, she guessed it was a book. Yawning, Hinata pushed herself up to her feet as she made her way to the bathroom. It was still steamy from Naruto's shower but she didn't mind…

She had grabbed a quick change of clothes and sighed softly, the water quickly started to wash away the sleep that had coated her body like a blanket. All of the stress that she had been feeling was starting to wash away. It felt like she had never been stressed in the first place and now… she felt like a new woman. Laughing softly, Hinata grabbed a wash cloth and put on some of her jasmine soap on it as she lathered up her body.

The way Naruto had looked at kendo seemed to have popped back into her mind once more. The soft expression of longing… the way his hands twitched when he was watching… the way his leg seemed to move on its own like he could for see the attack coming before it was even made.

It was a sure sign that Naruto was closer to rejoining the kendo club that was for sure. But, the way he seems to keep rejecting it made her wonder just why that was. Was there another reason why he just keeps saying he hates it? Was there more to what he was feeling than what she thinks? Sighing softly, she kept on scrubbing herself hoping to get all the sweat and grim from her body…

"Hinata I forgot my wrist watch in there I-" Naruto said as he opened the door, Hinata looked over her shoulder at Naruto with wide eyes. As for Naruto's face, it was bright red from staring at her… did he know? Does he see everything? "Um… my… my watch is right there… It's not water proof…" Naruto said with a gulp. Hinata blushed a little more and grabbed the watch and twisted her arm backward to hand Naruto his watch.

"H… here…" She whispered out, her other arm wrapped around her chest hoping that would be enough coverage for her.

"Thanks…" Naruto whispered before taking the watch from her hand and left, without a single word about 'girl' so… did that mean that he didn't see anything?

Though, what Hinata didn't know… was that Naruto seen everything… he was sitting on the floor after sliding down the door, and had his hand over his nose to prevent himself from getting a nose bleed. "I… I forgot that… that Hinata isn't a he… How can I forget that? And… why didn't she have the curtain closed?" whispered Naruto to himself, not sure why his heart was pounding like it was. Shaking his head, Naruto got up and went to his bed… maybe tomorrow will be better…

* * *

Yawning, Hinata was glad that class was over for the day… it just seemed like it was taking forever for the days to get done and over with. Getting out of her seat, one of the guys… she thinks it was Shikamaru, having asked her if she wanted to go with them to get something to eat.

Food was the last thing that she wanted right now.

"No I'm fine… I'm just gonna go for a walk." She said with a small smile before walking away. As Hinata walked out of the classroom and down the hall, she groaned in discomfort. Her mind drifting for this to be a bad week for her to be a woman… cramps were a terrible thing for a woman to have.

Maybe if she lied down and took the meds she has for cramps will help her feel a little better. Sighing softly, Hinata kept on walking till she made it to the front gate. Frowning, she looked up when she saw Sakura standing there.

"Sakura, why are you here?"

"I came to see you Hinata."

"Why?"

Sakura walked over to the pain filled woman and gave her a cold stare. Sakura looked like she was pissed about something. "For over a year I've tried to get Naruto to meet up with me… and he always refused. Yet when you asked him he listened and met up with me."

"I'm his friend." Hinata said with a frown, which to her was true. Hinata was his friend that was all she seeked from Naruto and nothing more and nothing less. Though, the way that Sakura was glaring at her told her something different. Hinata gulped a bit in fear, not sure why Sakura was so angry with her.

"I want you to stop seeing Naruto. You are to stay away from him, he'll come back to kendo and he'll be a big star like he should have been so stay away from him, don't get closer to him than you already are understand."

Hinata stared at Sakura with wide eyes, why would… no! There is no way that she can stay away from Naruto, not after everything she did just to gain his trust in her. There just no way that she would let that happen. Looking down, Hinata just listened to how Sakura kept going on… how that Hinata was only a distraction from Naruto's focus to get back on the kendo team. That she would only make him lose sight of what he loves, and that would be kendo.

"No… you're wrong. I want Naruto to play as much as any of his fans. I came here to see him play… I came to see him play kendo and that was my goal. Now, I want to help him join kendo again. I'll do whatever I can to get him to join. But if he doesn't want too than he doesn't have too. We have no right to force him to do something he doesn't want. Naruto isn't some tool for what we want. He's a human being. And he's my friend, I won't stay away from him and nothing will stop me. Not even you."

Sakura just glared at her more. "You don't know shit!" shouted Sakura.

"Don't I? Does the championship really matter? Doesn't he have a right to just have fun and do what he loves because he loves it? Not just to win some stupid medal or trophy? It doesn't matter what Naruto does, for he'll still be Naruto and nothing will change him from being himself but him. That's just how things are Sakura and if you can't accept that then you aren't a real friend." Hinata said with calmness in her tone, she knew that what she had to say was the truth, and what Sakura was saying only made her sound a spoiled princess that wanted things her way.

Yes, she wanted to see Naruto play kendo more than anything in this world. But, maybe it was just one of those dreams that won't happen, not the way with the way things are going now. Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked up at Sakura and narrowed her eyes. "Naruto has to choose his own path, we have no right."

"You bastard!" shouted Sakura as she raised her hand to slap Hinata across the face. Hinata's eyes widened and she used her arms to block the hit…

She waited…

And waited…

But it never came.

Opening her eyes, Hinata looked up and blinked when she saw Naruto holding Sakura's wrist. She was surprised to see him here… but, why? Why did Naruto come here? Was he just leaving or was he following her to be sure that she was okay? After all, she hadn't had anything to eat today so it would make some sense.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he said "I heard voices out here… Sakura, what the fuck are you doing? Trying to hit him? Are you so messed in the head that… that you can't accept that I don't want you in my life anymore?"

"Naruto I was only doing this for you…"

"Did I ask for you to hit Hinata? No, I didn't. Stop coming here, stop calling me, stop texting me. I don't want you in my life ever again. Just go back to Sasuke." With that, Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and started to walk away.

Hinata was in shock… just what had happened?

"Naruto are… are you okay? What happened?"

"Sakura and I dated in Junior High… though she only used me to get Sasuke jealous. She kept saying that she felt bad about it but I knew better. She didn't give a crap about my feelings. Every time we kissed, I knew she said Sasuke. Simple as that…"

So… Sakura broke his heart, that's why he didn't want to meet with her in the first place. Naruto just didn't want to be reminded of his feelings for Sakura all those years ago… Not that she could blame him; she bet that if that had happened to her that she would have felt the same. It seemed like Hinata had started to understand him a little more after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_I try my best to try to convince Naruto to go back to kendo, he may say that he hates it but I can see it in his ocean blue eyes. He loves kendo as much as he did even back then… But how do I get him to stop saying he hates it, and rejoin the club? I don't want to anger him yet, I seem to be doing just that…_

Hinata sighed softly as she walked down the hall of the dorm, class had just ended for the day and she didn't know what to do. It seemed that ever since yesterday that Naruto had decided to keep to himself, and that had her worried. Running a hand through her hair, she crossed her arms while she was in deep thought. _'What can I do… Naruto is still upset about Sakura and the kendo and… oh everything is such a mess…'_ thought Hinata with a sigh.

It seemed that no matter what she did, it only seemed to cause Naruto more anger within his heart… she could easily see the anger through his eyes as she had mentioned kendo. Looking up at the ceiling, she tried to think on what she could do to try to get Naruto to listen… to try to get him to rejoin the kendo club. But, no matter what, her plans didn't work… maybe she should just go on home and forget this had ever happened…

"Hyuuga-san, you have a package from home." Said a man in the office of the dorm building. Hinata turned and stared at the man as he held out a package for her. "This is heavy, be careful taking this to your dorm? Do you need help?"

"No thank you." Hinata said with a smile before giving the man a small bow and heading off toward her room. Maybe some sweets would cheer her up a little bit. Though, she wondered just how many sweets could have been placed into this box. So many thoughts had entered her mind and made her smile happily. Sighing softly, the young woman tried to think on what she- wait! Maybe Naruto would like to share some of these sweets with her!

Smiling from just the thought of sharing her sweets with Naruto gave her a bit of a skip to her step. Maybe if she was lucky, Naruto would like something sweet to eat. Giggling to herself, the young woman kept on walking forward only to blink when she saw two teens walking up to her, noticing that it was Shikamaru and Chouji. Chouji of course, was wearing the school uniform, maybe haven't had the time to get dressed. As for Shikamaru, he wore a fish net t-shirt, and a simple white jacket over it leaving it unzipped. Black pants and matching black sneakers.

And as usual, he looked tired and bored.

"Hey Hinata." Said Chouji with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey…" said Shikamaru with a yawn, digging his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Hinata just smiled a bit as she said "Hey guys how are you?" She shifted the package in her arms, noticing that it was a little heavy in her arms. Taking a deep breath, she listened to what the guys were telling her, telling her about their day such as how Chouji had gone to the all you can eat buffet, and how Shikamaru mostly just played shoji all day. From what she gathered that was a typical day for those two. It was amazing that they were best friends; they were opposites of each other.

"What's this Hinata?"

"Just some stuff from America… I'm not really sure what it is though it could be some manga, some sweets, and some letters."

Suddenly, when Hinata had looked back up after looking at the package, she saw that Chouji and Shikamaru were near her… very near her. "Hinata, we're friends right?" said Shikamaru in his usual bored tone of voice.

"And friend's 'share' right?" Chouji said… from what she's gathered, Chouji had been captured by the word 'treats' and Shikamaru possibly wants to check out the manga that she had gotten since in a way they are books to read and he did love books. Giving a small nod, Hinata sighed and walked allowing them to follow her. Right now, there was nothing more that she could do for the time being… least, she could share but they'd just have to make sure to save some for Naruto so he would at least have a shot at getting some sweets.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked up when she saw that there was someone at the door to her room. "Kiba?" She saw that Kiba had been pacing around holding some kind of small box in his hands. Face bright red as if he was nervous or embarrassed about something.

Suddenly, his back had straightened from when he heard his name being called. Turning around, Kiba smiled as he said "Hey Hinata… sorry, I thought you were inside." He gave a nervous laugh, which of course just made Hinata stare in confusion and worry. "I… well, I have some sweet bean buns from home and I thought I'd share some."

The word that caught her attention was 'sweets'. Hinata did have a bit of a sweet tooth herself. Smiling brightly, the young woman fished out her key, (setting down the box of course) and unlocked the door of the dorm before walking in with everyone. Hinata wondered what would be in the box per say, maybe some of those awesome sweets she used to share with her friend TenTen. Walking into the dorm room, everyone grabbed a seat on the floor as she sat at her desk and started to open the box.

Inside were snacks, manga's and a few pictures of course and letters. She bet that TenTen wanted to make sure that she had something from home to keep her going… and, so she wouldn't be homesick. Smiling a bit, Hinata picked up some letters that were in the box as everyone grabbed a snack or a manga to check out.

As she looked through the pictures, she was glad that TenTen only sent the ones of her in the uniform and not the ones in dresses. Laughing softly, the young woman set down one of the pictures and started to go through the letters when Kiba looked over her shoulder though, mostly at the picture. "Is… is this… y-your g-g-g-girlfriend?!" Kiba said with fear in his voice.

"No, she's my best friend. We've known each other since we were five." The blue haired woman said with a smile before nibbling on a cupcake.

Kiba sighed softly before sitting back on the floor, not really sure why he was jealous at the moment. Though, this one letter she got made her eyes widen. It was a letter from her cousin Neji… _To my cousin, if you want a boyfriend wear this dress. And, no bad boys my little cousin…_ Hinata's widened even more before she got out of her seat and went to make sure that the other boys didn't see the dress. Suddenly, Shikamaru pulled at a piece of cloth, making Hinata's eyes almost fall out of her head. Rushing to it, the young woman grabbed it in her hand and pulled it down as she said "That's nothing! Don't worry, I'll deal with it later." She was laughing nervously and tucked it deeper into the box, burying it with the sweets.

Looking up, the young woman smiled when she saw Naruto walking into the room and sighed softly. Maybe he didn't like the fact that there was someone else in the room besides herself. Frowning, the young woman held out a candy bar as she said "would you like one Naruto? They're from America…"

Looking at the bar, the blonde man nodded and took the bar from her hand, saying a 'Thank you' as he nibbled on it. Otherwise, he didn't really say anything else. It was almost as if he was in his own little world, maybe a world that was filled with kendo, which of course would be nice. Hinata did want to try out for kendo, maybe if she did that… yeah, that could work!

If she joins kendo than maybe there is a chance that Naruto would want to join the kendo club with her. That would be amazing, that was for sure. Grinning from ear to ear, the young woman giggled mostly to herself, happy that no one else would be able to hear her laughing like she was. Though, she couldn't really be sure how that would work but it doesn't hurt to try… right?

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked back to the dorm after class. On the way home, she had taken a membership form to join the kendo club. Smiling, the young woman set the paper on the table and headed on into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Least that way, she wouldn't stink since she did have a nice run in gym today.

Though, as she started to strip in the bathroom, the young woman wondered if Naruto would join kendo again… there was so much that she had to see, and the one was also to see him in kendo and perform in front of her eyes. Just thinking about it made her smile a little bit… Sighing softly, the young woman walked into the bathroom and pulled the curtain closed as she started to wash herself up. If there was one thing that she was thankful for, it was that she didn't have to stink like a boy.

Tilting her head back, the young woman allowed the water to wash away her troubles. Hm… maybe she could give Kenta a walk today that would be nice. Smiling at the thought, the young woman grabbed some shampoo and started to lather up her hair as she sighed in content. Yeah, showers always made her feel a little better, never understood why that was but hey, she wasn't complaining.

Finishing up her shower after washing out all of the shampoo, the young woman dried herself off, got dressed and pulled her hair back in a high ponytail to let the motion of walking, turning her head and so on to dry her hair. Smiling, she walked to the desk and blinked when she saw Naruto standing by the desk holding the form in his hand. "Oh, hi Naruto… didn't know you were home." She said with a smile before walking over to grab the form from his hand… only to gasp when he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it.

"Naruto you're hurting me!" shouted Hinata before Naruto slammed her back to the wall, his eyes filled with rage and anger. Something that even Hinata had never seen on him before. Looking at him with fear, her eyes shining with unshed tears from the stare… no, from the glare that he was giving her.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you?! I don't want to join the kendo club! Just stop trying to force me to do something I have repeatedly told you that I don't want to do!" shouted Naruto before slamming his own fist into the wall and walked out of the room. Hinata just stood there, her eyes widened in shock and fear. Body shaking from what Naruto had just told her… that was something that she hadn't expected… he didn't even give her time to understand that… it wasn't for him that it had been for her…

Sliding on the wall, the young woman sat down on the floor, her skin a little pale, tears still streaming down her face as she tried hard not to cry at what had just happened.

"Hey Hinata, what's with all the yelling? I could hear it through the walls and- hey you okay?" Kiba said as he opened the door, only to be shocked when he saw that Hinata was on the floor. Frowning with worry and concern, he walked over to Hinata as he knelt in front of her. "What's wrong?" He asked; worry clear in his eyes and voice.

"I made Naruto mad." She said with a fake smile, adding "I brought a kendo form so I could join and he thought that I brought it for him. He… he didn't give me time to explain…" Hinata then started to shed tears, though still had a smile on her face as if trying hard not to make Kiba worry about her. Though, what Kiba was thinking made him even more confused. _'I want to hug him so badly right now…'_ Kiba thought with a sigh before ruffling Hinata's wet hair. "I'll talk to him." Kiba said before pushing himself up and walking away…

If there was one thing he didn't like, it was seeing his friends upset about anything. Though, for some reason it seemed to be stronger with Hinata… _'Am I really gay or bi?!'_

Shaking his head, Kiba had gone to look for Naruto and give him a piece of his mind. Seeing Hinata cry like that made him want to beat the crap out of anyone that came across him. Though, at the moment he was mainly focused on beating the crap out of Naruto. Damn it, Naruto needed one hell of an attitude adjustment that was for sure. Growling, Kiba already had a good idea on how he was going to teach Naruto a lesson with yelling at someone or even acting before thinking!

Walking down the hall of course was Naruto, his hands dug deep in his leather jacket, something he sometimes wore if he was wearing an orange jacket and black jeans. Something that he always did now and again… least, when he was also in a bad mood. Running up to Naruto, Kiba grabbed the blonde's shoulder, turning him around before slugging him in the face.

"What the fuck Kiba?!" shouted Naruto.

"That's for making Hinata cry!"

"Hey, he was trying to get me to join the kendo club! He had the form and everything-"

"That form was for him you idiot!"

"… What?"

"Hinata was going to join the kendo club. You just assumed that it was for you. And because of you yelling at him he's in the dorm room crying." Kiba narrowed his eyes into slits, just stared at the blonde as he looked away from the brown haired teen. Naruto ran a hand through his hair before pushing himself up to his feet rubbing his cheek. Kiba growled and looked ready to punch him once more. Though, Naruto held up his hand as if saying 'I get it'.

"I'll talk to him…" whispered Naruto, his eyes closed… he knew that this wasn't going to turn out alright… Kiba though just nodded though knew that if Naruto did anything to hurt Hinata he was going to get more than a punch to the face.

Now, Naruto walked back to his room and sighed softly… this wasn't going to go very well. He felt like this was going to go to hell since he did made Hinata cry but damn it, why did he care about her if she cried or not? Frowning, the young man opened the door and saw that Hinata was still on the same spot from when he left. Frowning, he mumbled something under his breath before sitting down next to the young woman.

"You wanted to know why I quit kendo right…?"

Hinata blinked and looked up at Naruto with wide eyes. As if she hadn't expected him to say anything about the reason of him no longer playing kendo. "I was going to go to the championships. But, the pressure was getting to me I guess." Naruto began as he leaned back into the wall. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the ceiling as he said "I was on my way to participate but… I saw Sakura walking down the street to get to me but she didn't see the car coming."

"Naruto…"

"I didn't want to see her get hurt, even though I'm mad at her for just using me like she did… but, I guess I also just gave into the pressure for I pushed her out of the way and took the blow. I hurt my leg and couldn't go to the championship anymore. Ever since, I haven't gone back, not wanting to feel that pressure anymore…"

"Naruto why… why did you tell me all of this I thought you hated me…"

"I don't hate you. I guess I was just upset that I had a fan that wanted to see me perform in kendo but couldn't because of my old injury…" Naruto whispered before pulling Hinata close to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not going to run away anymore Hinata. I'll perform… I'll go back to kendo… and… I'm sorry for making you cry."

Hinata just stared at him with wide eyes before smiling at him with tearful eyes. "You're not supposed to cry Hinata!" Naruto said with shock on his face.

"I'm just so happy!"

Naruto sighed before pulling Hinata close to his chest as he said "use my shirt; I don't have a tissue…" Hinata just laughed at that as she nuzzled his chest, only to blush and pull back, trying hard not to faint right about now. This was going to be a tough thing to do but at least… she would finally be able to see Naruto perform at long last…


End file.
